


Szalony naukowiec

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [15]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Jealous Rodney, Każdy kocha mundurowych, M/M, Military Uniforms, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo kobiety kochają mundury, a Rodneyowie się to nie podobało. Zwłaszcza, jeśli to on zobaczył go pierwszy! A on nie dzieli sie swoimi zdobyczami!</p><p>Akcja "30 minut do piekła"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Szalony naukowiec

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  za mundurem panny sznurem
> 
> 02.06.2016 - 19:30

          Stojąc na uboczu, Rodney obserwował tłumek ludzi zgromadzonych w głównej sali. Rozumiał, że Amerykanie mieli jakieś swoje wielkie święto i ten jeden raz musieli pojawić się tu wszyscy. Ale to nie znaczyło jeszcze, że miało mu się to podobać. Zwłaszcza, że każda kobieta na sali obłapiała wzrokiem jego partnera. Naprawdę nie wiedział, co zmieniło się przez te kilka godzin. Wcześniej jakoś nie dostrzegał tych zachłannych spojrzeń. A on zawsze wszystko zauważał!  
          Dopiero, gdy usłyszał jedną wypowiedź kobiet stojących tuż koło niego, nagle wszystko się wyjaśniło.  
\- Widziałaś Shepparda? Ten jego galowy mundur... Gdyby chodził tak codziennie, żadna z nas nie mogłaby się skupić na pracy. Choć nie powiem, nie pogardziłabym takim widokiem częściej. Te mięśnie... Widać, że to prawdziwy mężczyzna.  
          McKay mógł znieść wszystko, ale nie coś takiego. To on pierwszy dostrzegł Johna i należał teraz do niego. Nawet bez munduru jego partner był najlepszy! Niczego więcej nie potrzebował.  
\- John, idziemy stąd – wyszeptał do mężczyzny, podchodząc i przerywając wcześniejszą rozmowę.  
         Sheppard spojrzał na niego zdziwiony i, gdy tylko odeszli kilka kroków dalej, spytał:  
\- Co się stało, Rodney? Jeśli znów masz jakieś ważne badania i chcesz tylko stąd uciec...  
\- Idziemy stąd, a ty zaraz zdejmujesz ten mundur. I już nigdy więcej go nie założysz. Nigdy – podkreślił dla jasności.  
\- Czyli masz swój kolejny, zrozumiały tylko dla siebie pomysł? - John nie bardzo rozumiał swojego partnera.  
\- Te wszystkie kobiety chcą zaciągnąć cię do łóżka, jedynie przez ten mundur. Więc zaraz się go pozbędziemy i nie będzie problemu. Tylko nie wiem czy wystarczy go wyrzucić, czy jednak lepsze będzie spalenie – zastanawiał się na głos, ciągnąć mężczyznę za sobą.  
\- A co ty na to, ze to ty zaciągniesz mnie do łóżka, a potem zrobisz z tym ubraniem co żywnie ci się podoba? - zaproponował z uśmiechem Sheppard. Wiedział, że z takim partnerem nigdy nie będzie się nudził.  
          McKay spojrzał na niego z zastanowieniem, po czym przyspieszył kroku. Najwyraźniej i jemu podobał się ten pomysł. Choć John nadal słyszał jak szeptał pod nosem o najlepszych substancjach żrących dostępnych na Atlantydzie. Jego szalony naukowiec nigdy się nie zmieni.


End file.
